peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chefs
The Chefs were a late Seventies / early Eighties band from Brighton, fronted by Helen McCory (aka Helen McCookerybook). Some cite the band as inventing what became known as the 'C86' indiepop sound. Career Outline *After releasing two singles on the independent Attrix label they signed to Graduate Records, then home of UB40. *In early 1982 the group changed their name to Skat and recorded another Peel session under that name before splitting in mid-1982 following the release of a single on Graduate Records, a cover of the Velvet Underground's 'Femme Fatale'. *Helen McCookerybook later formed Helen And The Horns and recorded a further three sessions for the Peel show in 1983-84. Links to Peel *The Chefs first came to Peel's attention with the track 'Food' that was released on the Attrix LP 'Vaultage 79', a compilation of Brighton bands. *The first session the group recorded for the show was a favourite with Peel and the listeners, being broadcast a total of seven times. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions *Two sessions, both released in 2012 on the 'Records And Tea: The Best of The Chefs' (Damaged Goods). 1. Recorded: 1981-05-05. First broadcast: 11 May 1981. Repeated 17 June 1981, 03 August 1981, 26 August 1981, 26 November 1981, 09 December 1981, 19 July 1983. *One Fine Day / I'll Go Too / Love Is Such A Splendid Thing / Northbound Train / Springtime Reggae 2. As 'Skat'. Recorded: 1982-03-08. First broadcast: 10 March 1982. Repeated 12 April 1982. *Honcho / Sleeping Dogs Lie / Sad Boy Style / Just A Word Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1980 *09 January 1980: Food (LP - Vaultage '79) Attrix *20 March 1980: Food (LP - Vaultage '79) Attrix *13 August 1980: Boasting (7" EP) Attrix *20 August 1980: Records And Tea (7" EP) Attrix *23 August 1980 (BFBS): Records And Tea (7" EP) Attrix *28 August 1980: Boasting (7" EP) Attrix :"Mine's bigger than yours. Those are the Chefs and that's called Boasting from their EP on Attrix Records from Brighton and Robin Miller in Sounds has a bit of a dig at me for liking the EP because there's a track on it about the popular disease thrush. I'll remember you Robbie." *23 September 1980: Boasting (7" EP) Attrix ;1981 *01 April 1981: 24 Hours (7") Attrix *06 April 1981: Let's Make Up (7" - 24 Hours) Attrix RB 13 *08 April 1981: 24 Hours (7") Attrix *11 April 1981 (BFBS): Let's Make Up (7" - 24 Hours) Attrix RB 13 *11 April 1981 (BFBS): 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 *23 April 1981 (BFBS): 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 *28 April 1981: 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 *04 June 1981 (BFBS): 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 *19 October 1981: Locked Out (v/a album - Moonlight Radio) Armageddon MOON 1 *22 October 1981 (BFBS): Locked Out (v/a album - Moonlight Radio) Armageddon MOON 1 *18 November 1981: 24 Hours (7") Attrix ;1982 *29 March 1982: Femme Fatale (7") Graduate (as Skat) *14 April 1982 (BFBS): Femme Fatale (7") Graduate (as Skat) *18 April 1982 (BFBS): Femme Fatale (7") Graduate (as Skat) *04 May 1982: Femme Fatale (7") Graduate (as Skat) ;1983 *23 January 1983 (BFBS): 24 Hours (7") Attrix/Graduate *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Boasting (7" - Sweetie / Thrush / Records And Tea / Boasting) Attrix RB 10 ;1984 *23 January 1984: Femme Fatale (7") Graduate GRAD 14 (as Skat) External Links *Wikipedia *Fan site *Damaged Goods CD release page Category:Artists